


Sky hero academia

by LanceMcpain



Series: Sky High AU [1]
Category: Sky High (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon who?, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll add tags as I update, If you haven't watched the movie it won't really matter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sky High AU, So much dadmight in the first chapter it hurts, You just won't get a few references, dadmight, hey that's a tag, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcpain/pseuds/LanceMcpain
Summary: As the son of the #1 hero, Izuku's life should be great. Keyword being should be.With Izuku being quirkless and heading off to Sky High, one of the best hero schools in the country, he doubts that he can keep up with people's expectations for him much longer.How long until everyone realizes he's been lying to them about having a quirk?





	Sky hero academia

Midoriya Izuku was by all means an average person. He had friends, good grades, and above all, awesome parents.

 

His mother, Midoriya Inko, was a stay-at-home mom. She spent the majority of her time with her son and husband, and preferred to live a quieter life. Yet there was one problem…

 

Izuku’s dad was All Might, the world’s most well-known hero. 

 

Having a superhero for a dad would normally be every child’s dream, but not Izuku’s. Although anyone that asked him got the response that he loved his dad more than anything, having All Might as a parent came with a price. For Izuku, that price was everyone’s attention.

 

Among those with quirks, he was known as the ‘gifted child.’ He supposedly had strength that rivaled anyone else’s, that he could demolish a building without any effort. However, none of that was true. It was all made up, all of the stories fake.

 

In reality, Izuku was quirkless. No powers, no bit of strength.

 

He was completely and utterly normal. How was someone like him, a liar to his own dad about his lack of quirk, supposed to live up to everyone’s expectations of him?

 

This was what was going through Izuku’s head as he packed for his first day of high school. Like his father, he was being sent to the most prestigious hero school in the country: Sky High.

 

It had been hard, of course, saying goodbye to all of the people he had met throughout junior high. Yet this was what was expected of him, and therefore Izuku had to do it.

 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Izuku slung his backpack over his shoulder before heading down the stairs of his house.

 

“Morning, Izuku sweetie!” Called his mother from the kitchen. From the looks of it, she was making fried eggs. It wasn’t his favorite, but Izuku wouldn’t complain about anything that came from his mother. After all, he knew she was very excited for his first day at Sky High.

 

“Thanks for making breakfast, mom,” Izuku stated while taking a plate from a cabinet and placing two eggs onto it. After giving his mom a small hug, he sat down at the table in the center of the kitchen. Today was the day everyone would finally find out he was powerless. It was the end of the thread of lies that Izuku knew would be far too hard to untangle. Swallowing a mouthful of water, Izuku tried not to let his nervousness show.

 

“...excited?”

 

Izuku looked up from his eggs, suddenly snapped out of his fantasies. “What did you say?”

 

“I asked if you were excited for school.” His mother paused for a second, a worried look slowly replacing her calm expression. “Are you alright, Izuku? You seem nervous about something…”

 

Taking a deep breath, Izuku smiled. He couldn’t let anyone see just how scared he really was, that would only make the lies appear quicker. “Yeah, I’m fine! Guess I just can’t believe that I’m finally going to dad’s school.”

 

Before his mother could respond, Midoriya Toshinori entered the room. All Might, the world’s #1 hero, was currently wearing a dinosaur onesie and drinking coffee as if his life depended on it. However, upon seeing Izuku, a huge smile appeared on his face.

 

“Izuku my boy, how are you?” He asked, ruffling his son’s hair. “I bet you’re excited for your first day at Sky High. Back when I was a student-”

 

“Toshi, don’t start this again,” his mother exclaimed. “You’re starting to sound like an old man.”

 

Izuku watched as his father’s face fell from delighted to shocked, and couldn’t help but smile. “Me? Old? Sorry, but I can’t comprehend those words if they’re in the same sentence together.”

 

His mom chuckled before returning to washing the dishes, leaving Izuku at the mercy of his dad’s crushing hug. 

 

“Anyway,” his dad continued after he grabbed a plate and sat down at the table, “I bet you’re so excited that you’re shaking. Or what is it that kids your age call it? Quaking?”

 

Izuku groaned, finally finishing the rest of his breakfast. “I thought we went over this already. No trying to be hip, or cool, or whatever you call it. It’s not worth the embarrassment it causes you in the long run,” Izuku stated, making air-quotes around the words hip and cool. “But yeah,” he said, smiling this time. “I’m excited for school.”

 

“I’m glad! But for the record, I think I’m very trendy.”

 

“ _Dad._ ”

 

“Fine, alright,” he said, putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “You win.”

 

Izuku was about to make another comment, but was stopped after his eyes caught the time. “Oh! I should probably go. Don’t want the bus to leave without me or anything.” Giving his dad a high-five and his mother a hug, Izuku left the house for what felt like the first time in a million years.

 

Once he got back that day, his secret would be out.

 

Quirkless, hopeless. Surely not a child of the #1 hero.

 

Without looking back, Izuku closed the door and walked to the bus.

 

…

 

It wasn’t until Izuku got on the bus did his nerves calm down. It looked… exactly like a bus should. Yellow, full of kids. Surely not a bus that would soon be heading to Sky High of all places.

 

“Excuse me,” he couldn’t help but say to the bus driver. “But is this the bus to Sky High?”

 

The bus driver shushed Izuku before looking at him with a serious face. “Do you _want_ every villain in the neighborhood to know the true destination of this bus?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“That’s what I thought. Now go find a seat before I start driving.”

 

Sighing, Izuku managed to find a seat at the back of the bus. Unfortunately, there was already someone sitting there. Izuku really didn’t want to cram into the seat, as he may accidentally push the person next to him. Yet it seemed as if this was his only option, so he looked at the girl who was already sitting down and opened his mouth to talk.

 

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?”

 

The girl looked over at him and smiled brightly. “Of course! It’s no problem at all.”

 

Returning the smile, Izuku sat down and winced when he had to squish in next to the girl in order to fit both of them. Why did it feel like the seats were made for only one person? 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself,” said the girl while holding out her hand. “I’m Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you!”

 

“Midoriya Izuku, and same to you.”

 

Uraraka’s eyes widened. “Midoriya? As in All Might’s son?”

 

Izuku looked down out of nervousness. He always thought that people shouldn’t be judged based on who their parents are. “Yeah, that’s me.”

 

“What’s it like? Being related to the number one hero.”

 

“Well, it’s kind of-”

 

Suddenly, the bus driver’s voice could be heard around the vehicle. “Make sure to strap in.” Seat belts automatically tightened around everyone in the bus at the driver’s words.”

 

“Next stop, Sky High!”

 

As the bus started flying up into the air, all Izuku could do was smile and scream. What came after this bus ride would make or break his high school education, and he didn’t want to think about anything other than the fact that the bus that he was on flew.

 

Izuku was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea at 2 am and had to write it because Sky High is actually my childhood.  
> On another note, I have no idea whether All Might’s first name is Yagi or Toshinori? I don’t think it’s ever mentioned, so I hope I got that right.  
> Huge thanks to my beta reader for encouraging me to write this!  
> Next chapter: Izuku kinda dies


End file.
